Benutzer Diskussion:LanceVanceDance
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Blue Hell. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Zaibatsu (Diskussion) 12:03, 14. Jul. 2009 Willkommen Hallo LanceVanceDance, ich wollte dich nur mal begrüßen und dir sagen, dass ich die Mission Unfriendly Competition so was von schwierig finde. Ich komme seit Wochen nicht weiter^^ Zaibatsu 16:36, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hab auf deiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet ;) Hey kannst mich ja mal adden, marlon_93@hotmail.de, dann kann ich dir mal alles erklären wenn du willst Gta psp player Diskussion 10:20, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alles klar,hier meine: felix@fam-wenz.de LanceVanceDance 10:36, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Kommas Hallo LanceVanceDance, ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass man hinter einem Komma ein Leerzeichen setzt. LG Zaibatsu 16:55, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Echt? Ich hab das immer ohne gemacht. Naja,wayne, ich werd in Zukunft eins dahinter setzen LanceVanceDance 20:43, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Danke. Zaibatsu 19:08, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Wir waren uns doch einig, dass auf Kommas Leerzeichen folgen. Zaibatsu 20:19, 22. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich etwa wieder keine Kommas gesetzt? Entschuldige, es ist eine Angewohnheit. LanceVanceDance 14:17, 24. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Unruhen in Los Santos Jo danke für die Antwort. Ich war während den Krawallen immer nur in Los Santos. Hätt ja sein können.Grüße Gtaiv freak 22:14, 11. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem. Das hatte ich mich auch mal gefragt, also hab ich beim Wieder-Durchspielen die Gelegenheit genutzt und mal nachgesehen ;) LanceVanceDance 08:40, 12. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bunny Hops Weißt du, wie Bunny Hop in VCS gehen? :) Ice 16:12, 12. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Verlinkung Du musst nicht alles in einem Text verlinken, was man verlinken kann. Es reicht einmal pro Artikel. ;) Homie 18:29, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Naja okay, ich dachte es sieht besser aus oder so ^^ LanceVanceDance 18:31, 26. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Trespas Der Artikel ist dir sehr gut gelungen, keine Sorge ;) Zaibatsu 15:03, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vielen Dank, vielleicht möchte ja jemand diesen und den anderen Artikel (To Live and Die in Alderney) nochmal überarbeiten. Nur die Seite bestand halt noch nicht. Ich überlege, ob ich die Attentats-Missionen noch hinzufügen werde, weil ich GTA IV eh grade nochmal durchspiele. Leo Teal Unglaublich, aber dieser Satz befindet sich seit gut drei Jahren hier im Wiki... Zaibatsu 20:58, 16. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab ihn gelöscht, da es ja logisch ist, dass er nicht mehr auftritt nach seinem Tod. Keiner tritt je nach seinem Tod wieder auf^^ LanceVanceDance 18:21, 17. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Comet (IV) Ich dachte so heißt die Mission. Ich habe das so stehen gelassen, weil ich GTA IV nicht besitze.‎‎ MFG GTA SA FAN 14:38, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich hab mich nur gewundert^^ Generell heißt keine Mission "fiiicckkeennn", sondern ist eher ein "witziger" Scherz von unangemeldeten Benutzern ;) LanceVanceDance 14:40, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Achso. MFG GTA SA FAN 14:44, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eine Mission soll "fiickeeennn" heissen. lol xxD Homie 15:25, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Warum nicht? Es gibt ja auch Missionen, die "diese Scheiße ist verflucht!" heißen xD LanceVanceDance 15:35, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :Und wo? xD Homie 15:56, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Lost and Damned. "This Shit's Cursed". Wo Billy verhaftet wird^^ LanceVanceDance 15:58, 28. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Missionen Hey mir fällt gerade auf dass meine Lieblingsmission in San Andreas ebenfalls Reunting the Families ist :D TheTruth1995 LanceVanceDance 17:55, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Plakat irgendwie geil und die Verfolgungsjagd ist geil. Hab das Spiel vor kurzem nochmal neu angefangen um ohne Cheats zu machen. Seit heute Mittach häng ich da fest ;) Also erstmal Nebenmissionen usw machen ;D TheTruth1995 17:14, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab leider die unzensierte Version, also ist das die einzige Chance, mal eine brutalere Szene zu sehen. Außerdem mag ich die Art der Mission, ich steh voll drauf aus dem Auto zu schießen während Homies fahren, und das ist eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten^^ LanceVanceDance 17:18, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Da haste recht, das is so geil wo der Typ auf das Auto fällt :D TheTruth1995 17:20, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du hängst da fest fällt mir gerade auf? Wo hängts denn? Vielleicht kann ich ja helfen (lies mal meine Seite ich bin offizieller SA-Experte hier ;D) LanceVanceDance 17:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Offizieller Experte? Woha :D Naja ich kenn die Mission ja schon vom cheaten her, eigentlich wars nur dass ich zu schnell Leben verloren hab da am Anfang im Motel. Gibts Nebenmissionen mit denen man sein leben irgendwie länger behalten kann (z.B. Schutzwesten halten länger oder so)? TheTruth1995 17:29, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Du kannst die Krankenwagen-Missionen machen, da verlängert sich dein Lebensbalken. Bis Level 12 Verletzte zum Krankenhaus karren, dann hast du für den Anfang des Spiels ohne Cheats relativ viel Leben. Übrigens steht in dem Hotel am Eingang ein Getränkeautomat, da kannst du immer wieder hingehn und dein Leben für einen Dollar auffrischen. LanceVanceDance 17:33, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Danke :) Ich werds gleich mal versuchen. Dann bin ich bald weg von LS ;) Endlich! TheTruth1995 17:38, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) LS hat man am Anfang schnell satt, aber wenn man wieder kommt, mag man es umso mehr^^ LanceVanceDance 17:40, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Ja. Am Ende war es richtig nervig wenn man wieder in Los Santos war und nur von den klauenden Leuten geschlagen wurde die da randalierten^^ Deshalb hab ich mich damals immer in LV aufgehalten... TheTruth1995 17:43, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Irgendwann musstest du ja mal nach LS rüber, um die Story durchzuspielen. Aber du hast schon recht - es ist voll nervig, dass dich ausnahmslos alle Leute angreifen, obwohl du nichts gemacht hast. Und alle Autos sind entweder fast kaputt oder gehen gerade in die Luft. Diesen Teil hätte man weglassen können. Aber es gehört leider alles zur Story. LanceVanceDance 17:47, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Auf welche Konsole hastes eigentlich? TheTruth1995 17:49, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC) PS2. Bin seit jeher PS2-Zocker, seit Sommer 09 hab ich aber auch eine Xbox 360, da spiele ich GTA IV + Erweiterungen drauf. Und du? LanceVanceDance 17:55, 13. Mär. 2010 (UTC)